G-Rex
Gunther Matthews, better known as G-Rex, is the creator and former manufacturer of the energy drink, G-Rex Juice, and the current king of the Dirtys. Biography G-Rex was allegedly born in Sicily, along with his mom and a relative named Nona Carmaggio. By his teenage years, G-Rex had befriended Wyatt as well as Troy. At some point, G-Rex and his friends produced a poorly-made commercial for G-Rex Juice in which he displays the various ingredients used to blend his smoothie in addition to showcasing its benefits on the body. Sometime in his past, G-Rex accidentally ran over a cat, which turned out to be Marten’s, unbeknownst to him at the time. G-Rex was an audience member for Charlie and Marten’s comedy performance at Alice’s birthday party. G-Rex cheered on Marten as he told jokes at Charlie’s expense. The next day, Wyatt recruited G-Rex to replace Charlie in the duo; G-Rex would go on to perform many times with Marten, entertaining audiences with catchphrases such as “your face looks a bit crusty” and “I’m not gonna eat that!” At a lunch meeting with Marten and Wyatt, G-Rex reported that their financial success has enabled him to finally get G-Rex Juice up and running as an actual enterprise. After G-Rex incidentally reveals he had killed Marten’s cat, Marten, sickened, leaves the restaurant with Wyatt. Soon after, G-Rex partnership with the two was dissolved. At a later date, G-Rex was recruited by Gorba, king of the Dirtys and ruler of the child underworld in Van Nuys, to manufacture his signature juice for them as energy fuel for their “night rides.” While under his employment, G-Rex met Bad Andrew, a prospect for the Dirtys. G-Rex served Gorba for some time, but after Gorba threatened to mancheck him after he had been caught without an essential ingredient, G-Rex fled for his life. He eventually found shelter at his Uncle Susan’s house in a nicer neighborhood, where he’d been in hiding by the time Rat Bastard and Bad Andrew met with him to ask for money. G-Rex was forced to decline, after revealing he had left the juice business following his dangerous escape from the Dirtys. Having taken up smoking invisible roaches instead, he gives the boys the last two bottles of G-Rex Juice for their troubles. That night, he met with Bad for a roach session, but both were ambushed by Gorba after Rat betrayed his secret location to the Dirtys. Rat encountered G-Rex at The Hive the next day, now muzzled up and on a leash after having been kidnapped the night before. Gorba ordered him back to his chamber after being offended by his slave dog bark. That night, an enslaved G-Rex hastily prepared gallons of G-Rex Juice for the Dirtys’ upcoming night ride. The next night, G-Rex called out to Rat while the rest of the Hive slumbered, and asked him to remove his muzzle and noose. Thankful, G-Rex revealed to Rat that Bad had originally planned on joining the Dirtys after their parents had left, but decided not to leave his brother behind; G-Rex stressed that he did so because family meant more to him than food and shelter. Though G-Rex didn’t appreciate Rat’s betrayal of them both, Rat had a change of heart and freed G-Rex from his chain on the condition he help him steal back his brother’s Hulk armor from Gorba. During the heist, Rat was caught while G-Rex escaped. Returning to the Rat Den, G-Rex was briefly apprehended by Throater, who had apparently considered him a terrorist due to his past dealings with the Dirtys. However, Bad recognized his best friend, who told Bad that Rat was in trouble and had asked him to deliver the Hulk armor. Now armored up, Bad resolved to take the fight to the Dirtys and rescue his brother, but neither Throater nor G-Rex were up for the task, especially since G-Rex had already barely escaped twice. After Bad successfully convinced Throater to squad up, G-Rex mustered up the courage to join as well, having realized that the Dirtys now knew Uncle Susan’s location and Rat had sacrificed himself to free him. G-Rex devised an infiltration method in which he showed up to the Hive with his former juice cart, claiming to have left the night before in order to get the Dirtys more juice—however, Bad and Throater sprang up from the cart, Nerfs drawn. In the ensuing battle, G-Rex fought valiantly against the Dirtys, even saving Bad and Throater from a machine gun, but was ambushed and subsequently had his neck sliced. When he woke up much later, after the battle and Gorba’s disappearance, he was pleased to find that the Dirtys had evidently crowned him the new king. Stills bloodritual.png|G-Rex prepares X for a blood ritual. upchuckjuice.png|G-Rex upchucks his drink. rexcrowd.png|G-Rex falls asleep during comedy. replacement.png|Charlie's replacement. drool.png|Drooling at a lunch meeting. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.15.27 PM.png|G-Rex is abandoned. greet.png|G-Rex greets Rat and Bad. story.png|"I've met Gorba." Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.45.42 PM.png|G-Rex during a smoke sesh. gunhead.png|G-Rex with a gun to his head. G-Rex chained 2.png|G-Rex is pulled back to his chamber. brew.png|G-Rex brews the juice. corner.png|G-Rex tied to his post. Rat and G-Rex plan.png|Rat and Rex make a plan. List of appearances *''G-Rex Juice'' *''Comedy Gold'' *''Rat Bastard'' Category:Characters